<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say When by eijisthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776809">Say When</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic'>eijisthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arthur needs to stay in his fucking lane, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Ash is a hopeless romantic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Courtship, Eiji is a shy boy, Eiji wears dresses, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like smut might appear, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Ash, Princess - Freeform, Princess!Eiji, Protective Ash Lynx, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji wondered how long it actually took him to fall in love with Prince Aslan on the night of his birthday party. But the real question is...will Eiji actually end up being Aslan’s bride to be?</p><p>Title inspired from the song, Say When by The Fray.</p><p>This is basically a self indulgent fic I decided to share （╹◡╹）♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important!! Eiji isn’t a girl in this fic, but he prefers to be observed as a princess rather than a prince. Why? To be honest, I have no idea even though I felt like it’s right lmao</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all like this, because it’s a random self indulgent fic I was actually craving and no one else would write it the way I want! </p><p>So here it is c:&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji was slightly running out of time, trying to get out of the bathtub. He had a lot on his mind, as he grabbed a clean white towel and wrapped it around his body.</p><p> </p><p>After drying himself, Eiji walked over to his bedroom and stared down at his bed. A brand new light-pink lace gown laid on his sheets. It had been gifted by his parents specifically for today’s special occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji carefully lifted the gown, admiring the detail that had been carefully put into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly, “Mommy and daddy are too sweet…”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later after putting on the dress, Eiji sat by his vanity while brushing his dark black hair, swooshing up the locks into curls.</p><p> </p><p>Too concentrated to notice, the bedroom door was knocked gently, then slowly opening.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji looked over his shoulder to see his mother walking over to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetie. Are you almost ready?” She asked, placing a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Almost…”</p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s mother blinked, before gasping. She had taken notice of the gown that her son wore. “Oh my goodness! Ei-chan! You look so beautiful! Is it comfortable?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s fine…” Eiji pouted at his reflection in the large heart-shaped mirror, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>He nervously bit his lower lip, “Do I look okay..?”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Okumura let out a soft chuckle, “Of course you do, sweetie. You’re beautiful, and I want you to have the most fun tonight! There’s going to be plenty of princes in the ballroom. Perhaps you’ll make friends with one of them and get along!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Make friends with one of them and get along. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji knew the real meaning behind those words. Though it couldn’t be helped. Eventually one day he would have to marry. Luckily his parents didn’t necessarily push him too far when it came to the subject of marriage. Because even they didn’t want their precious little boy to grow up so soon.</p><p> </p><p>But either way, he was.</p><p> </p><p>It was Eiji’s 19th birthday today.</p><p><br/>♡</p><p> </p><p>It was oddly quiet while walking through the halls of the palace, especially considering that a party was supposed to be held tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji couldn’t even count how many times his heart was beating per second as he reached closer to the end of the hallway.</p><p><br/>Technically he was going to present himself to a large crowd, which mainly consisted of princes, aside from their families.</p><p> </p><p>Once Eiji reached the end, he saw the two guards who stood from each other side of the corners.</p><p> </p><p>“PRESENTING, PRINCESS EIJI!”</p><p> </p><p>That was his cue.</p><p> </p><p>The guards opened the large double doors, and Eiji gulped while remaining with poise as he walked into the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>He saw so many faces that applauded for him. It made him a bit uneasy. He smiled nervously, then made his way down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji could feel that all eyes were on him as he tried to walk gracefully and swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Soon several princes had surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess!”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Eiji!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just desperate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji didn’t know what to say aside from smiling and curtsying. He was also unsure to feel flattered either. But he had at least said thank you after being told happy birthday repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, please excuse me…” Eiji curtsied once more before backing away from all the princes. He was heading over to where his parents sat at their thrones.</p><p> </p><p>Yet from the corner of his eye, Eiji noticed near the main entrance of the ballroom, a tall blonde male stood. He appeared to be laughing quietly with an apparent violet haired friend of his.</p><p> </p><p>But soon the blonde had turned, locking eyes with Eiji, from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji couldn’t help but stare back, as the young blonde man started walking over towards him with a sincere smile. </p><p> </p><p>Now they were face to face.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, your highness. I’m Prince Aslan.” The blonde politely bowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aslan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would you please do me the honor of having this dance with me, princess?” Aslan asked, generously offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The beat of Eiji’s heart had gotten faster but it was palpitations instead. The dark haired boy nodded, shyly smiling as his face was tinted with a pink hue.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji took the blonde’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Classical music began to play as Aslan placed his hand on the back of Eiji’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. The two slowly waltzed around on the ballroom floor.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room watched the pair closely, whispering in amusement. They also received glares of jealousy from the other princes. But Eiji was too immersed in Aslan’s beautiful jade-green eyes to even care at all.</p><p> </p><p>While Aslan led, Eiji somehow felt a sense of familiarity with the blonde male. It was a calm and warm feeling. He could also feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>But wasn’t sure as to why exactly. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Aslan wouldn’t take his eyes off of the dark haired beauty in front of him. He spun Eiji, whose gown had also twirled blissfully like cherry blossom petals.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they finished, ending with a bow and curtsy. But another song began to play as everyone else joined in and started to waltz.</p><p> </p><p> Eiji felt awkward as he stood, not knowing what to do. And Aslan could see the discomfort. He leaned in and whispered softly, “Would you like to go somewhere less crowded..?”</p><p> </p><p>That question made Eiji blink in surprise. He looked at Aslan and quietly nodded once more, clearly feeling embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Aslan chuckled, taking the smaller boy’s hand. Eiji suggested that they moved to the palace garden outside, and he led Aslan there with him.</p><p> </p><p>They both leaned against the ramp of a sliver bridge, as Eiji stared down at his and Aslan’s reflection that appeared in the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright..?”</p><p> </p><p>Eiji immediately looked up, a bit panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Well, yes! I’m fine! I just...well…” </p><p> </p><p>Aslan raised a brow in curiosity, “Well..?”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy hesitantly looked away, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. He let out a faint whisper, “D-Do you...l-like me..?”</p><p> </p><p>Now Aslan widened his jade eyes, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji noticed this and blushed, “I know we just met...but...I feel content with you…”, He hugged himself and shyly looked at the water once again.</p><p> </p><p>But Aslan took an unexpected approach, leaning close into Eiji’s face. With their faces only inches apart.</p><p><br/>Aslan whispered, “Princess Eiji, may I kiss you..?”</p><p><br/>Eiji’s honey-brown eyes were slowly melting, as his lashes lowered in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” He whispered back, breathlessly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated, they make me go UWU (I’m sorry lmao) but I really love hearing about how everyone feels!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh To Be A Princess...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii everyone! I’m so glad you’re all liking this fanfic so far! I got inspired and ended up writing chapter 2! I hope it’s okay, because I’m tired lmao it’s like 5:44 am right now...</p><p>Me: People like my fic?? Oh my gosh-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji always wanted to know how quickly a prince and a princess would rush things during their first meeting if they were alone. Was there a certain limit to how far things could go?</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he was 15, Eiji had often tried to imagine what it’d be like to experience romantic intimacy with a significant other. He would lay on his soft bed at night, in his silky nightgown, attempting to visualize a scenario.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of the fact when he thought altogether too much, he'd cover his face with his blanket in shame. Such an innocent princess wouldn’t think about dirty thoughts, many assumed.</p><p> </p><p> But right now things were different at 19.</p><p> </p><p>Aslan gently lifted up Eiji’s chin, slowly pressing his lips against soft plump ones. The kiss was sweet, gradually more sensible with every second passing. </p><p> </p><p>How could something so simple feel so amazing and sweet?? Kissing was even more enjoyable than what Eiji had imagined at all. It was so blissful and heartwarming to him. </p><p> </p><p>Aslan pulled away, breaking the kiss. He took a moment to stare into Eiji’s eyes with love and a hint of lust. Then he slowly brought himself to the smaller boy’s neck and eventually began leaving small kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Hhhnn…” A soft moan escaped from Eiji’s mouth as he blushed from the unexpected touch.</p><p> </p><p>Just almost an hour ago or so, Eiji wasn’t in the slightest mood for anything having to do with princes. And now here he was, being cherished by one. How was he even allowing for this to happen? </p><p> </p><p>Though Eiji had to be honest, it felt so nice. He couldn’t help but cling onto Aslan’s royal suit. The blonde held him dearly, his arms around Eiji’s small waist. He paused for a moment and brought himself to check on Eiji once more.</p><p> </p><p>A loving smile spread across Aslan’s face, “You’re so lovely...” He whispered, before giving Eiji a gentle peck on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely lovely…”</p><p> </p><p>Eiji could feel himself being swept away from the blonde prince even more. This was all so intoxicating for him. All the sweet talk that Aslan was giving made him hope this moment would never end. But reality still existed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We should s-stop…” Eiji let out a hitched breath. He didn’t want his parents suspecting his disappearance from the party. Especially let alone all because of a prince he met.</p><p> </p><p>Aslan chuckled, brushing Eiji’s hair and tucking it behind his ear. “You’re right… We mustn’t miss the rest of the birthday party in dedication to this lovely princess.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji couldn’t help but shyly smile, while averting his eyes, “I’m that lovely?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Aslan answered softly, taking Eiji’s hand as they headed back into the direction of the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p>King Okumura sat on his throne next to his wife, the Queen. They both smiled, pleasantly watching their guests enjoying themselves as the majority of them waltzed within the ballroom. </p><p> </p><p>Even though they knew this day would come, the King and Queen thought Eiji had grown up so quickly. Turning 19 years old, and already he had to start deciding who would be a suitable husband for him.</p><p> </p><p>But knowing their beloved child, Eiji was rather timid about certain things. Speaking of which, the two rulers saw Eiji quickly walking over as he held onto the skirt of his gown. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Mommy!” Eiji said, now standing in front of his parents. “When are we going to have cake?” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Okumura looked up and down at her son, then glanced over at her husband. “It’s as if he doesn’t remember that the birthday song has to be sung to him, dear.” She giggled.</p><p> </p><p>King Okumura hummed, “It seems so.” He looked at Eiji, “Our princess wants cake, but Eiji...could you explain about that young handsome fellow that you danced and disappeared with for half an hour..?” The King had a brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji widened his eyes, and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Okumura smirked, “Sweetie, don’t think me and your father didn’t notice. We both saw how you two quietly left the room. Who is he? The boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Eiji already lost count of how many times he blushed tonight, but all he could remember was the moment of how close him and Aslan were while alone. Eiji rubbed his arm and awkwardly laughed. “O-Oh...the b-boy… Um, his name is-“</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Eiji was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesties!” A voice interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Okumura winked at Eiji, whispering, “You can tell us later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the young King Arthur! How’s your new title like?” King Okumura inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji turned around to see a tall man whose eyes were strikingly an icy-blue. But yet he appeared older than Aslan for sure. He was dressed in a royal blue suit, that matched with his dress shoes. But of course, a crown was on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an honor, if I do say so myself. I do m quite enjoy the challenges that come along with the responsibilities of being a king. But enough on that. I’ve come to bring a gift to your son in honor of his birthday.” King Arthur stated, “You’ve gotten so beautiful over the years, princess.” He grinned at the dark haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji nervously laughed, “Haha…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo! A gift?!” Queen Okumura chirped.</p><p> </p><p>King Arthur nodded, “Yes. Here it is, an exquisite pearl necklace, made with only the finest pearls ever found. In fact, this isn’t only a birthday gift to the princess, but in token of me presenting myself as a candidate for his potential spouse.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> W-What?! A candidate?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji felt his heart sink with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>He believed that he was allowed to pick his own candidates to be his future spouse. And Eiji already knew it was just only one candidate needed, and that was preferably Aslan.</p><p> </p><p>But...a whole king..?! What did his parents do behind his back for this to be okay?!</p><p> </p><p>“Why, isn’t that lovely Eiji?! A pearl necklace!!” Queen Okumura clapped in excitement. “Very beautiful I must say!” Her husband added in.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji tried not to uncomfortably stare at the jewelry, slowly nodding in agreement, “Um, yes it is… Thank you...y-your majesty…” He curtsied to King Arthur, who was <em> very </em> amused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>._. I know, ugh why is Arthur here?!</p><p>Because we all know his dumbass would try to interfere eventually in terms of the AshEiji romance later. BUT!!! Do not fear! Well not as much... Oh yeah, Ash had to do something so that’s why he wasn’t really there at the end lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>